


Balanced

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Implied Sexual Content, Implied past threesomes, Keeping balance, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Stiles is Allison's brother, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Allison Argents's older brother who went missing approximately six years ago, now after the mysterious death of his Aunt Kate he returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's twenty-three when he makes a return to Beacon Hills. He hadn't planned on, he never wanted to return to the town where his aunt had burned down a whole house full of people. In fact, he'd left his family and changed his name for that very reason, made the decision that seventeen was old enough to be on his own. 

Now he's back, not because he wants to attend his Aunt Kate's funeral, but because he knows it will bring his grandfather to town and he wants to insure Gerard gets nowhere near Allison. 

Allison, it hurts to think of the little sister he left behind, but he knows he couldn't have taken her with him. He was to young to care for her and he knows that she was better off staying with their father, but it hurts to think about how she may have changed when he was gone. 

Stiles doesn't go to the funeral, instead he goes to a hotel and takes a nap with the justification that he need all the energy he can muster to go and see his family. He's almost scared of the way that his family will react to his presence. For all that he knows, his family was glad when he left, glad to be rid of their spastic son who didn't have his life together. 

When Stiles arrives at the Argents house (and of course he knows where they live, he has internet access), he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. For a moment, nothing happens and Stiles fights down the panic that Gerard's already gotten his claws into Allison and she's out hunting with him. 

Then, the door opens and he finds himself staring into the eyes of the father he left behind six years ago. There's a moment of awkward silence before Stiles wiggles his fingers in greeting. 

"Hi."

The silence continues as his father stares at him with the blood draining out of his face as Stiles shifts awkwardly. Then a brunette comes bounding down the stairs and sees him.

"Stiles!" She yells pushing past their dad and jumping into his arms. 

He hugs her close with teary eyes, "Ally."

Suddenly, there's another set of arms wrapped around him as his dad joins the hug, "Where have you been?"

Stiles just shakes his head and savors the touch of his family for just a moment longer. When they finally pull apart, Allison grabs his hand and drags him into the house where he stumbles across his mother. 

"Stiles," she greets him coolly and he wonders if he really has lost her love. 

His voice has the faintest of trembles as he responds, "Mom."

Then suddenly the tense air evaporates as she launches herself forwards and gets her hug from him. It doesn't last nearly as long as his sister's had, but from his usually stoic mother it means a lot. That is until she draws back to slap him across the face. 

Stiles doesn't flinch, there's no reason for him to, the pain is small compared to what he's felt as he's matured over these past few years. 

"Don't you ever do that again," Victoria hisses, "We thought you were dead!"

Stiles has just opened his mouth to reply when Gerard waltzes into the room. Instantly, his spine stiffens and he begins to track the older man's movements with his eyes as he fights the deep sense of nausea that appears whenever he is near evil. It's not something he can help, not when his magic is attuned to balance and Gerard is anything but. 

"Gerard," he greets making sure to keep his voice from being with overly friendly, or cold. 

"Now Stiles," the man pouts, "What ever happened to Grandpa? I'm almost certain the last time we saw each other you were calling me that."

Stiles shrugs hoping for nonchalance, "Ten years is a long time to go with out seeing someone."

"Yes," the man agrees taking in Stiles' almost militant posture, "It is."

"Gerard," Victoria says smiling sweetly at her father-in-law, "I don't want to seem rude, but do you think you could level is for awhile. I want to spend some time with my son."

Gerard smiles and nods, "Of course, I'll go out for a drive. You guys take all the time you need."

As Gerard gathers the keys, he throws one last suspicious look at Stiles. Then he walks out the door without another word and Stiles feels some of his tension drain away. Not all of it of course, there's no way that will happen when he can't be sure whether or not Gerard will take an innocent life tonight. 

The family seats itself around the dinner table, and Stiles feels a pang in his heart as he thinks about the years he missed. It's worth it he knows, he never would've become who he is if he'd stayed, but seeing Allison now, almost as old as he been when he left, reminds him of how much he's missed. 

"Where have you been?" Chris asks doing his best to speak around the lump in his throat. 

Stiles' eyes slide over to Allison as he say, "I'm not sure we should discuss that right now."

"Yes we can," Allison tells him, glaring fiercely. "I'm not the ten year old you left behind, I can handle whatever you have to say."

"Yeah, she can," his dad sighs sounding tired even as his mom hums in agreement. 

Stiles raises a brow, "So she knows about what you really like to hunt, does she?"

Chris freezes while Victoria gives her son an appraising once over and speaks quietly, "Yes, she does. Though I have to admit, I don't think you did."

Shrugging, Stiles responds, "What can I say, I was a nosey fifteen year old. You leave out a box of Wolfsbane bullets, and I'm sure as hell going to get into them and end up analyzing the plant matter. Once you discover what kind, well there's only so many conclusions to draw."

Chris and Victoria shares a look that conveys that Stiles' nosiness was something they hadn't missed. Meanwhile, Allison just looks impressed. 

"Man," She grumbles. "I wish I'd figured it out on my own."

"How do you know anyway," Stiles asks curiously piqued. "Mom and Dad didn't want either of us to know until we were eighteen."

Allison's face darkens as she answers, "Aunt Kate told me."

Stiles frowns deeply, he hadn't anticipated that it was very likely that Kate had already gotten her claws into Allison and corrupted her. 

"Not that I should have listened," Allison mutters, "The murdering, lying piece of scum that she was."

Stiles changes his mind, there's no way Kate got to his Ally. He doesn't say that aloud of course, instead he hums and says, "So I'm guessing you know about the Hale fire."

"Yes," Allison answers but before she can add more their mother cuts her off. 

"Why do you know about it anyway, Stiles? You'd already gone missing when it occurred."

"Because," he sighs, "I was there. Aunt Kate had taken me out for what she said was going to be a night of fun. When I saw her setting the accelerants I tried to warn the Hales, but she pistol whipped me and I went unconscious. When I woke up the fire was already unstoppable, so when Kate wasn't looking at me, I ran, didn't bother to come home, I wasn't sure if I could. For all I knew you were murderers too."

"Never," Chris promises, "We follow the code."

"Good," Stiles says his eyes sharp as he stares at his father. "But if that's the case, why are you working with Gerard? You do know he was there the night of the fire, don't you?"

Stiles is glad to see his parents tense in a way that indicates they had not know that little fact. He's glad, it would be a shame to have to deal with his own parents as well as Gerard. 

"Stiles," Victoria says reaching forwards to place a hand over his, "How long are you staying in town? Because I want to catch up, but I'm in desperate need of sleep right now."

Stiles barely contains an eye roll at his mother's obvious attempt to get his dad alone to talk. If he didn't want that also, he most likely would have laughed at her right then and there. 

"At the moment, my stay is indefinite," Stiles tells them. "So you two go to bed and I'll catch up with Ally."

Everyone agrees and once their parents have taken off Stiles and Allison go up to her room. They sit on the bed together and, since Stiles had never been one for silence, long right into conversation. 

"So, tell me all about your love life," Stiles demands in his most outlandish teenage girl voice. "Any boyfriends, girlfriends?"

"There was a boyfriend," Allison admits, "But we broke up."

Stiles shakes his head, "No, you didn't! I can totally hear you lying. Why are you lying about that?"

Allison blushes, "I told Mom and Dad that we didn't so that they wouldn't threaten him anymore."

"Threaten him," Stiles asks with raised brows. "He's a werewolf, isn't he?"

"Yes," Allison says jutting out her chin defiantly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Stiles laughs, "You wouldn't believe how many wolves I've fucked."

Jerking away from him, Allison covers her ears, "I so did not want to hear that."

"You did," Stiles purrs, "Now, tell me about this boyfriend!"

She does, everything from when they first met to killing Peter Hale to their dad putting a gun in his face and threatening him. 

"He sounds great," Stiles tells Allison distractedly, his mind still processing the rest of the story. Particularly the part about Peter Hale killing Laura, he'd known Laura, back when he still lived here. 

Before anything else can be said, Stiles hears Gerard's car pull up 

"Ive got to go," he whispers pulling her in for a hug. "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow though, okay?"

"Alright," Allison agrees before watching in amazement as her brother dives out the window. 

Rushing over to the window sill she's surprised to find he's not a mangled mess on the ground, but rather completely gone from sight.

Stiles runs back to his hotel room, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair. It helps him relax after the stressful day he's had and is probably the only reason he can fall asleep the instant his face touches the pillow. 

When Stiles wakes up the next day, he isn't sure what he should be do. Eventually, he opts that stalking Gerard will be the most productive way to spend the way and walks to his parents house so that he can follow Gerard to wherever he's going. 

The day's a bust, the most Gerard does is go to the grocery store and have lunch a diner. Still, Stiles continues to trial him for the majority of the day, only leaving when he does, because of the time it'll take to return to his hotel room and get his jeep. 

His jeep is the same model as the one he'd wanted when he was younger. In fact, everything about it except the color is the same, just how Stiles likes it. 

Stiles is parked outside waiting on Allison, when he feels a prickling on the back of his neck. Looking up, Stiles is quick to lay eyes on Derek Hale whose watching him from a distance. Never one for patience, Stiles gets out of the car and goes to him. 

"Hey Derek," Stiles greets with a small smile. "I hear you're the alpha now."

There wolf studies him intently, "Stiles, I hadn't realized that you knew about wolves, or that you were alive."

Shrugging, Stiles leans against the school wall and responds, "I figured out the whole werewolf thing when I was fifteen. As for the other thing, well it's harder to kill me than it looks."

"Why are you back in town?"'Derek asks having never been one for small talk. 

Sighing, Stiles stands fully erect, "Gerard's becoming a problem. I came to stop him."

"Stop him," Derek repeats his eyebrows flying upwards. 

"Yes," Stiles nods. "I'm here to stop Gerard before he kills you and McCall. He keeps on throwing everything off balance, and I can't have that, I won't have that. By the way, when you start making Betas only do three, trust me when I say the fourth ones a bad idea."

The bell rings in the very next moment and Stiles walks back to his jeep leaving Derek horribly confused. Stiles is different now, he can feel his power down to his bones, and what did he mean when he brought up balance. 

Stiles has just settled himself in his jeep, when Allison bounds over her face split in two by a wide grin. 

"Hey Stiles," she greets him crawling into the passenger seat. "I see you finally got your jeep!"

"Yeah it was a," he pauses searching for the right words, "Gift from a friend."

It's not quite the right words, but he feels that it's better than saying he took it from an evil faerie he killed. That would require far much more explanation than he was comfortable with. 

"So," Allison chirps, "Tell me all about what you've been up to while you were gone."

"Nah, that's boring." Stiles complains, "Let's talk about something else, how about you tell me about your friends."

"No," She laughs, "I only need to fill you in in my current friends, you've got six years worth of stories."

Smiling, Stile caves and begins to tell her about what he's been up to the last six years. Everything he says is heavily redacted, to hide how interconnected he is with the supernatural and also what he does, but he tells her the most mundane things he can think of. 

Allison listens with rapt attention, though she laughs most of the way home so Stiles counts it as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

He's been in town for two weeks now, and the worst he's sensed happen is the death of an omega. Still, he knows worse is coming, Gerard is officially the principle of the high school and Stiles can practically feel him plotting. 

At the same time Stiles can feel it being balanced out by Derek, who'd slowly been building a pack. Stiles can feel the pack magic growing stronger, somedays it feels almost tangible and He wonders if he's even need there or if the pack can keep the balance on its own. Other days the pack bonds feel as weak and broken as the two betas themselves, and it almost hurts Stiles to feel how unbalanced that is with Gerard's own confidence. 

It isn't like that today, today Stiles can feel the pack's fierceness through their bond. He allows his magic to run along side it and the sickness that is Gerard's soul and he almost feels giddy. Because while there still isn't balance, there won't ever be while Gerard lives, there's a chance that the Hale pack can fix it with out him; there's a chance he won't need to join the fight. He hopes that the pack stays this strong, because when Stiles seeks balance he'll do whatever it takes to achieve it. 

Stiles is out looking for a loft to rent, when he feels a buzz of pure power. The balance of the town is thrown off kilter and Stiles whines as his skin itches horribly. Then suddenly, the pulse of power disappears and all Stiles can feel is a lone omega wondering away from the burnt out Hale house. The balance of the town is mostly restored and Stiles sighs in relief even as he figures out what it was. 

It takes him a minute, but eventually he puts it together. A rush of power that large and a random new omega appearing normally wouldn't make sense, but then he recalls what Allison told him about Peter biting Lydia and her neither doing or changing, something only possible if she had Fae blood. If Lydia was a Banshee, Peter could've triggered her abilities and coerced her into resurrecting him. 

Grinning, Stiles walks back to his Jeep. He has to admit, he finds Peter's return from the dead rather elegant. The town's balance had restored itself as soon as the ritual had been completed, so there was no reason to kill him, and Stiles was curious as to where the werewolf had learned how to do it. Hence, why he was driving to Peter's location now. 

When Stiles walks into the clearing where he senses Peter, he isn't surprised to find Peter waiting for him. The older man is sprawled out on the grass looking up at the sky that peaks through the forest canopy. 

"Who are you," Peter asks and Stiles knows that despite how relaxed he looks the werewolf looks he's most definitely ready to fight. "I've heard you following me for the past five minutes, pretty impressive considering I just came back to life twenty minutes ago."

"I know," Stiles answers, "I felt it. You used the banshee right? That's pretty elegant."

"Thank you," Peter purrs sitting upright. "Now, did you say you felt it, you wouldn't be a magic user would you?"

"Yes, I am," Stile admits as leans back against a tree. 

"What brings you to Beacon Hills?" Peter asks his smile growing wider as he undoubtedly thinks of ways to manipulate Stiles. 

Stiles snorts, Peter wot b able to manipulate him, it would hurt the balance. "I'm here to kill Gerard Argent."

For the first time Peter's eyes light up along with his smile, "Oh goodie, what'd you say you name was?"

"It doesn't matter," Stiles dismisses, "My name isn't what I'm known as in the magical community and even if it was, I doubt you would recognize it. Generally coma patients aren't caught up on the new news."

Peter smiles, but Stiles can see the annoyance in his eyes, "Just try me, I may recognize your little code name."

"Maybe," Stiles grins, "They call me the Guardian, horrible name, I know but I had no choice in it."

Peter's eyes flash in interest once more, "You're right, horrible name, but lovely reputation."

Stiles snorts, "You just think so because you know I'll kill someone to keep the balance, whether they're hunter, wolf, or Fae."

"I do love killers who don't discriminate," Peter hums as he stands. "See you around Magic Boy."

Stiles watches as Peter winks at him, and turns to walk farther into the forest. Yes, he thinks, Peter is definitely interesting. 

After his meeting with Peter, everything starts going down hill. He feels it as Derek bites his third beta and he smiles at the increase of power in the pack bonds. Then he feels a fourth bite, and groans, he'd warned Derek not to do it. Even now he can feel the sickly unbalance of a kanima being twisted to kill anyone it's master wants. 

The next night Stiles goes to Jackson's house and uses magic to draw the power of the bite away from him. Normally, he'd just kill the kanima so that he wouldn't have to waste magic, but he wanted to keep a low profile for now and murder would most definitely draw attention. Besides, the kid hasn't actually killed yet and the balance isn't in need of his death to right itself. 

When he leaves Jackson's house, Peter is waiting outside for him, "Why not kill him?"

"I am trying to lie low," Stiles tells him walking down the side walk.

Peter hums, "Because you don't want your parents to know who you are?"

Stile shrugs, "I suppose you could say that, but partially because this pack should learn to deal with things by them self."

"True," Peter agrees, "All of his Betas are pups and Scott is still a omega." 

"So are you," Stiles replies as he leans against the jeep he's finally reached. 

Peter nods, "True, but I can take care of myself."

"I bet you can," Stiles laughs as he feels the waves of deadliness that comes off of Peter. His eyes slide up in down the wolf's body, he seems to be fit despite the amount of time he spent buried.

Peter smiles at him, and Stiles briefly wonders whether or not it's a real smile. His attention is ripped away from that thought soon enough as he feels his magic roar at an imbalance he can feel from across town. 

"Damn it," he curses as he realizes that Scott McCall is dying and for some reason it tips the scales in Gerard's favor. "I got to go Peter." 

"Why," the wolf pouts, but there's no one there to hear him because Stiles has teleported away. 

Shaking off the excess magic from his teleportation, Stiles barges into the room where he can feel Scott's suffering. There's a shout of objection at his intrusion, so Stiles throws out a wave of energy that will knock whoever it is down on their feet. Then he picks up the unconscious werewolf (knocked out with a Wolfsbane humidifier, that was new), and throws him over his shoulder as he carries him out. Surprisingly, he runs into Derek as he exits the door.

"Here, take this," Stiles demands as he passes on the omega. He isn't sure why Derek was there to help the omega, but he'll take the help. 

Turning on his heel, Stiles heads back into the warehouse to deal with the hunter. He's not surprised, only disappointed, to find that the hunter is his own mother. 

"Hello there," Stiles greets as he crouched in front of his fallen mother. 

"Stiles," she gasps, "Stiles, the man and the wolf, where'd they go, did they get away?"

"How dare you," Stiles growls allowing his eyes to glow golden with magic. "Attacking an innocent omega, breaking the code."

"What, what are you?" His mom asks scuttling backwards in fear. 

Eyes narrowing, Stiles walks closer, "I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm the Guardian, and now you've messed with the balance."

"I'm sorry," she gasps eyes widening as she realizes that she's talking to someone who is so much more than her son. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't," Stile tells her placing a tender hand on her cheek, "But remember, if you mess up the balance again, you won't get away with just a warning, no matter how much I love you."

Then Stiles walks out of the building and leaves his mother sitting in a corner shaking. The teleportation back to his jeep is tiring, probably because he's emotionally exhausted. Peter was right, he didn't want his parents to know who he is now, but he has a duty and he'll continue to do it even if it hurts his family. 

When Stiles goes to the weekly family dinner the next night, he's scared about how he'll be received. Apparently, his mother hasn't told anyone about what he can do, because the worst that happens is she gives him weird looks that no one else notices. He's relieved, he doesn't want to explain to them how he became who he is now. 

During the dinner, Stiles watches Gerard, it's obvious he has some sort of plan. However, he doesn't think it's necessary to get involved; he can feel that the scales of balance are mostly even. 

Still, when Gerard sneaks out of the house at midnight three days later, Stiles is there to follow him. He's surprised to find Gerard heading to an empty warehouse where he meets with Scott McCall.

"The mountain ash circle has been set," Scott says, "Derek should be here soon so you just need to hide and be ready to close the circle once he walks in."

Stiles watches their exchange with interest and curiosity as he notices that there's still a balance that indicates Gerard will be dealt with. He's hiding in plain sight, using magic for invisibility, when Derek walks into the room and a trickle of mountain ash closes the werewolves in. 

"Scott," Derek calls as he looks around, "Where are you?"

"Here," Scott answers as he walks up behind Derek. 

As the alpha whirls around, Scott throws the contents of an open jar onto him. Derek falls to the ground coughing at the powder Scott had no doubt stolen from Deaton. Once the Alpha is down Scott holds his jaws open and Gerard comes and receives the bite. 

Stiles has almost decided to interfere, when Gerard starts to ooze black material. He stops to watch as Scott steps away from Derek who already seems to be recovering. 

"What's happening?" Gerard asks, "Why did you do?"

Derek is looking at him curiously as Scott answers, "I switched your pills with mountain ash, just in case the bite took."

Gerard roars angrily and charges at Scott, but he's stopped as Stiles drops his invisibility spell and steps in front of him. 

"You," Gerard hisses, "I knew you were bad news."

"Aww," Stiles purrs, "Thanks, grandpa."

Then he forces him into unconsciousness and slings him over his shoulder, "I'll take care of him."

Both wolves have both staring with slack jaws, but now Scott steps forwards as if to object. 

"Don't," Derek tells him pressing a hand into Scott's chest to stop him. "Let Stiles deal with this."

"You want me to let a stranger just carry off Gerard?" Scott asks and he sounds more confused than ever. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles addresses him, "If it helps, I'm the big brother that Allison mentioned."

"Wait, what?" Scott asks and Stiles turns to leave deciding he doesn't want to explain his life to a stranger. 

Just before Stiles hits the door he hears Derek call out, "Could you break the mountain ash line? This idiot didn't think about that before he poisoned Gerard."

Stiles huffs with laughter and scrapes away part of the mountain ash on his way out. He takes Gerard all the way out to the preserve, where he runs into Peter Hale once again. 

"Hey there Peter," Stiles say casually as he throws Gerard on to the floor. 

"Stiles," he greets as he glances down at the unconscious man at their feet. "Are you finally taking care of him than?"

Stiles nods, "Don't sound like that, I wanted to see how the pups would deal with it."

Peter shrugs, "Understandable, you may want to deal with him now, he's waking up."

"Fine," Stiles sighs before he leans down and snaps his grandfathers neck. Then he stands back and looks at the body disinterestedly, before looking back at Peter. "Want to do me a favor and make it look like an animal attack?"

Sighing, Peter flicks out his claws and leans down, "The things I do for you."

Stiles raises a brow, "This is literally the first thing you've done for me."

"Hush," Peter orders flicking a chunk of intestine at Stiles. "You're lucky I like you."

"Thanks, I guess," Stiles snorts. "You want to get something to eat, I'm starving."

Peter stands up and looks down at the blood staining his front and looks at Stiles with a judging expression, "You realize I'm soaked in blood right."

His nose wrinkling up in distaste, Stiles answers, "I meant at my place, I'm not so stupid as to take a bloody werewolf to dinner in public."

"In that case," Peter purrs extending an arm, "Lead the way."

While Peter showers, Stiles cooks a lovely dinner of spaghetti. At the table, they tell stories and compare the dark things they've done to keep the balance, Stiles as the guardian and Peter as Talia's second. Stiles finds himself intrigued, Peter's a fascinating man and he isn't hard to look at. He must think the same about Stiles, because Peter ends up staying the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, he learns, is a morning person. Even as Stiles tries to sleep, he can hear Peter's low voice singing among the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. 

"Peter," he mumbles into his pillow knowing the werewolf can hear him, "Shut the fuck up."

"What was that dear?" The wolf calls. "You want me to sing louder?"

Despite how much he grumbles, Stiles doesn't actually mind, Peter has a beautiful voice and its most definitely not the worst thing he's woken up to. Grumbling, Stiles wraps his comforter around his shoulders and walks out to the kitchen when Peter's making breakfast. 

"I see you're doing some work for once, only fair after I did the work last night." Stiles grins snagging a piece of toast. 

Peter levels him with a glare, "I seem to remember you just laying there while I fucked you."

Stiles winks happily, "Only after I rode you."

"Shut up and eat your toast," Peter instructs as he finishes up the eggs and plates them. 

They eat in relative silence, but it's comfortable as if they've known each other forever. Stiles is almost finished eating when the silence is interrupted by the shrill noise of Stiles' phone. 

Stiles looks around, but he doesn't see the phone anywhere. Sighing, he stands and goes to look until Peter's voice redirects him. 

"The phone is over by your recliner." He alerts Stiles as he picks up his plate and brings it over to the dishwasher. 

Stile smiles over at the wolf as he dives for the phone and picks it up on the last ring, "Hey, there Ally!"

"Hey Stiles," Allison greets, "We still on for today?"

"Today?" Stiles hums, "Yeah, we're no on for today."

Stiles can practically hear Allison roll her eyes, "You don't remember do you?"

"No, not at all," Stiles admits his voice rising an octave towards the end of the sentence as Peter comes up behind him and nuzzles into his neck while placing hands on his hips. 

"Stiles," Allison says pulling his attention back to the phone, "Are you okay, you sound a little weird."

"Fine," Stiles gasps as Peter suckles on his ear. "What'd you say we're doing?"

"You promised to come over and spar with me, I told you I've gotten better." Allison promises and Stiles can hear her rolls her eyes. Normally he would smirk, he's gotten better to, but for now he's far to distracted by the things Peter is doing to him. 

"Alright, see you in an hour!" Stiles exclaims before hanging up and turning to Peter. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Oh no," Peter mock him, eyes wide. "Are you gonna punish me?"

Stiles drags Peter back into the bedroom and they only emerge fifty-five minutes later, because Stiles remembers he's supposed to be at Allison's. When Stiles leaves, Peter's still in his hotel room looking at his magic book, not that it matters he won't be able to read them.

"You're late," Allison informs him upon his arrival. 

Shrugging, Stiles hides his smile, "Sorry, I got distracted."

"What managed to distract you from your favorite sister?" Allison asks her eyes narrowed. 

Shaking his head, Stiles sighs at how inquisitive she is, "Nothing important. Now, are you gonna show me your new moves?"

"Yeah," She nods leading him out to the garage. "Come on, I laid out some mats."

They warm up for a few moments, and Stiles begins to get excited. It's been awhile since he's had an actual partner to spar without magic and he's excited to learn about his little sisters style. After all, six years is plenty of time for her to change. 

The actual fight is temporarily delayed when Stiles takes off his shirt and Allison stares at the additions she's never seen before. 

"Wow," she says. "I saw the arm pieces, but I didn't realizes there were more tattoos."

"Yeah," Stiles chuckles, "There are plenty more tattoos, trust me."

"I'm kind of scared to ask about them," Allison admits. 

Patting her head, Stiles answers, "I'll wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Fine," Allison accepts as she leads him over to the mats. 

When the fight starts, Stiles dances around Allison's brutal attacks. It's enjoyable, the way she manages to be both graceful and ruthless makes her one of the best fights he's had in awhile. He gets her down on the mat and tapping out with in five minutes, but he's still terribly impressed with her. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Allison asks as she flips down and gasps. 

He flops besides her and hums, "Learn what?"

"Your technique," She replies as if it's obvious, "It isn't what dad taught you!"

His eyes dance as he answers her, "Did you really think I went six years with out learning anything new?"

"Well no," she says, "But I didn't think your style would change so much!"

Stiles just grins at her, "I guess you'll just have to figure out how to defend yourself from it."

Before she can respond, the sound of a ringing doorbell cuts through the air. Stiles looks over to Allison who hadn't even starts to get up, but before he can ask who it is she's yelling. 

"Just come in!" 

Stiles raises a brow, "So you aren't gonna get up and let them in?"

"Nah," she huffs, "It's just Scott, besides I know he can hear me what with the wolf hearing."

"Scott huh," He says as the teenager enters the room. "I don't think we've met properly."

"No," Scott says says as Stoles stands to shake his hand and sees the distrust in his eyes, "Not properly."

"I'm Stiles, Ally's brother," Stiles introduces himself. 

Scott looks delighted as he shifts his attention to Allison, "Ally, huh?"

Her face flushes a bright red, "Don't call me that, I only let Stiles because i can't stop him."

"Oh man," Scott says turning towards Stiles with a adorable smile. "You got to tell me why Allison any stop you, she can stop anyone."

Stiles has just decided he likes the kid, when he notices the wolfs nose twitching. Suddenly, he recalls his morning activities and who they were with and curses Allison for not warning him that the werewolf was coming. 

"What is that smell?" Scott asks his nose twitching as Stiles discreetly takes a step back despite knowing it won't work to stop him. 

By now, Allison has opted to stand and join Scott at his shoulder as he laughs, "We probably just stink from our work out. It was pretty intense."

Scott's nose wrinkles as he answers, "No it's something else, sex and-"

"Guilty as charged," Stiles interrupts his eye brows waggling. 

Allison a shoots him a less than impressed look, "Really, that's why you were late?"

"Hey," Stiles defends himself, "Don't judge he was hot!"

"He?" Allison asks blinking in shock. 

"Yes," Stiles answers patronizingly patting her cheek, "He."

Scott's shocked exclamation prevents any further exploration of the topic, "Holy Shit!"

"What?" Allison questions her boyfriend as Stiles edges towards the door. 

Scott's voice is guttural and his eyes red as he looks at Stiles, "He smells like Peter."

The lunging werewolf is expected, as is the shell shocked hunter. Stiles' thumb slides across the tattoo that shoots from his forearms to his inner wrist. Black dust made of mountain ash floats off and lands in a perfect circle around Scott. 

"Shut up," Stiles instructs the snarling werewolf and then he watches as Scott's jaw snaps shut. 

"Now listen you two, because I'm only going to explain this once. Yes, Peter is a killer, but he was also insane. He hasn't gone around killing all willy-nilly since before his resurrection and you would due well to recognize that. I'm not saying he's a good guy, he isn't. He's an ass, and that'll never change. But, he isn't psychotic anymore and if I want to fuck him, I can. Besides, it just means you have someone who actually can keep an eye on him to ensure he hasn't reverted to murder."

The two of them stare at Stiles until he smacks his forehead, "Sorry, you can speak now."

"Why should I trust you?" Scott asks hostility dripping from his voice. 

Allison glares at him, "He's my brother-"

"Who you haven't seen in six years!" Scott responds stressing just how long it had been. "Also, did you see him just now, he manufactures mountain ash out of nowhere and threw it at me."

"It wasn't out of nowhere," Stiles rolls his eyes, but doesn't mention the tattoo. "I hunt, I carry mountain ash."

If he doesn't mention that wolves aren't all he hunts, well that's his business. 

"He has a point," Allison says hesitantly, "Where was the mountain ash anyway?"

Rolling his eyes, Stiles points at his pockets, "See these, they're called pockets they hold things! Now, I'm gonna break the mountain ash, and then I'll leave so you two can talk this out. Ally, call me when you've decided whether or not you're gonna trust me."

"Hey," Allison objects as Stiles sweeps away a part of the circle, "Don't be like that!"

With a sigh, Stiles pinches his nose, "Like what Ally, reasonable? Scott made some good points an I understand why you'd want to consider them. Now, I'm going to go okay? We'll talk later."

Swooping down to grab his shirt off the floor, Stiles makes his way out of the garage. His mind is in turmoil, he may of just lost Ally because of her stupid boyfriend an his nose. Even then, what did it matter that he was having sex with Peter. If they had really looked at him since resurrection they would see how different he is. 

Not good, but not evil either. He's a whirlwind of chaos, but gone are the rage marked decisions and back is what Stiles assumes Peter was like before the fire, cool, calm, and planning. 

When Stiles arrives at the hotel he's still staying in, he already knows what he's going to do to keep his mind steady. Walking into his room, he sends a directive towards Peter who situated comfortably reading Beowulf. 

"You can either leave, or stay and watch, but either way you need to stay quiet." 

Peter's book snaps shut, and he tosses it over his shoulder as he sits up to observe Stiles. The younger man has taken a seat on the carpet and has several items spread out In front him. 

Peter is enthralled as Stiles sticks out one wrist (now almost bare of the tattoo he'd nibbled at last night, all that remains is a outline with no filling) and chants a few words. Watching with interest, Peter shrinks away as mountain ash as it begins to pour into the room. He perks back up soon enough though when he sees it disappear into Stiles tattoo and it begins to return to the form he had seen it in earlier. He's never considered the idea of magic or tool such as the ash being stored in tattoos and finds it fascinating that Stiles, whose much younger than him, has. 

"You can speak now," Stiles alerts Peter as he stands up and brushes a few pieces of dust of his arm. 

Peter leers at him, "I'd much rather put my mouth to other uses."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Really Peter, seeing me work magic with a substance that could keep you trapped for as long as I want is what gets you hot?"

He shrugs, unrepentant, "What can I say, I like a little danger."

"I bet you do," Stiles replies his voice becoming low and throaty as he steps closer to Peter and runs a finger down his chest. "You like seeing me do magic?"

Peter nods, obviously aroused yet maintaining his composure. It's clear to Stiles that Peter hasn't let his guard down and he smirks in appreciation. He likes his men to be intelligent and it's obvious Peter has that going for him, only a fool would be completely comfortable around someone as powerful as Stiles when they don't know him. 

"Come on," Stiles says stepping back and walking towards the bedroom and throwing a wink over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures of how I envision all of Stiles mentioned or to be mentioned tattoos, but I am not tech savvy enough to know how to include them, if you know how please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been months since Gerard, and summer break has already come and gone. Over the course of it Stiles has taken everything from his hotel room and moved it into a loft he's renting. 

Peter's still around, though they're more than just fuck buddies now, they're friends. The wolf stays at Stiles' place about three days a week, though there are no set days that he stays it's just whenever Stiles comes home from spending time with Allison and finds Peter curled up with one of his books. 

Today, is one of those days, he unlocks the door and sees Peter situated on his sofa flipping the pages of a book. Stiles smiles over at the wolf and throws his bag at him. Grabbing it out of the air, Peter continues to read as he raises a brow and talks to Stiles. 

"Really?" He asks as he drops the bag onto the ground. 

Stiles shrugs as he defends herself, "What, I knew you'd catch it!"

"Restless again," Peter questions, finally putting aside his book. 

"A little," Stiles admits wandering into the kitchen. He's pleasantly surprised to find that Peter has cooked tacos and left some out for Stiles. 

"You know something will come up eventually," Peter says as he slides into a chair at the kitchen table as Stiles heats his dinner. "This is Beacon Hills."

"It's always been a little mystical," Stiles agrees, "But how long until something shows up?"

"I don't know Stiles, why don't you find something else to occupy your time?" He suggests narrowing his eyes.

"Like what?" Stiles whines as he shoves taco into his mouth and sits at the chair opposite of Peter. 

"I don't know, get a job." Peter suggests leaning over and snagging a piece of meat that fell from Stiles' taco. 

Stiles nose wrinkles, "I don't need any money. Besides, what am I supposed to do when something supernatural does show up and I need to deal with it, just quit my job?"

"No," Peter replies, "You said it yourself, you have plenty of money, start your own business. Then, when you need to deal with something you can just close it down temporarily."

Stiles mulls over the thought, "That's not a bad idea, actually." 

"No," Peter snarks, "I had no idea I was telling you something that might actually be useful."

Stiles sticks his tongue out, and Peter leans forwards to nip at it. Soon enough, the two of them are kissing, their tongues wrestling for control and their minds lost to the world. 

A week later Stiles has bought a small shop and is halfway done stocking it as a magic shop. Peter's right, he hasn't been bored since the beginning of the project and he can sense that once the shop is up and running he'll still be happy with it all. At the front, he'll have the Wiccan materials for the average humans who wonder in and are interested in magic, but in the back he has materials for true practitioners and creatures. 

His family doesn't know about his new job, there's no way for him to explain it when his mom is the only who's aware of his magic and even she wouldn't approve of him working with the creatures that go bump in the night. 

It's on his opening day that Stiles gets a familiar visitor. Stiles hears the door swing open and ignores it thinking to give his customer a moment to begin searching before he descends upon them. Then, a familiar voice calls out and his heads snaps towards it. 

"Stiles, is that you I smell?" 

"Deucalion," Stiles greets stepping towards the blind werewolf. "How may I help you?"

Laughter bubbles out of Deucalion's throat, "Don't worry, I'm not here to ruin your precious balance, well I was but now I know you're here and I like living."

"Let me guess, you wanted another addition to your alpha pack?" Stiles asks leaning up against a shelf. 

Deucalion nods, "I did, however I will settle for some of the salve you used to make. It was very helpful."

"You can get some, hell you can even bother the new pack, I don't care," Stiles admits, and it's true, he doesn't know any of them. "Just don't have any of them kill their whole pack, the power imbalance makes me nauseous. Kind of like being near you does to be."

Smiling, Deucalion wanders further into the shop, "So I can bother this pack and if the alpha agrees to come with me, I can take him?"

"Sure, whatever, but don't kill anyone," Stiles instructs as he gestures for Deucalion to pay him and then follow him to the back. "It's kind of annoying for the local law enforcement; they're still stumped about all of the murders Peter committed and blamed on Kate and who murdered her."

"You're rambling," Deucalion says as he watches Stiles throw ingredients together and imbues the salve with magic. 

"Shut up," Stiles tells him as he jars the balm. "I can still kill you."

"How exciting," Deucalion smiles. "You've definitely grown into your duty. When we met, you could barely even make this simple medicinal balm, now I hear all these stories about what you can do."

Deucalion regrets acting so familiar with Stiles when he's enveloped with debilitating pain that forces him to fall to the ground. He loses track of how long it lasts, all he knows is that Stiles keeps it going until a bell rings signaling the arrival of a customer. 

"Rude," Deucalion hums as he stumbles to his feet and picks up his somehow unharmed jar. "But I can take a hint, I'll be leaving now."

"Good," Stiles smiles ushering Deucalion away, "I have customers."

"I'm a customer," Stiles hears Deucalion mutter as he walks out. 

"Hello," the stranger calls out and so Stiles abandons Deucalion in search of them. 

"How can I help you?" Stiles asks as he makes his way around the corner to where his customer. 

"Stiles," His customer greets, voice colored with shock. "When I came to check out the new magic shop, I didn't expect to find you!"

Stiles grimaces, he should have anticipated that people would recognize him as an Argent, a hunter. 

"Deaton," he smiles. "Great to see you."

"It's shocking to see you, i thought your family hates magic as well as werewolves." 

Stiles shrugs, "They do, but if you'll remember i haven't been with my family in six years. I learned while I was gone."

"I can see that," Deaton replies his eyes scanning the area. "What does your family think?"

"Nothing, they don't know," Stiles shrugs, "Now, what can I help you with today?"

"I was searching for mountain ash if you have it." Deaton tells scrutinizing his face. 

"Of course," Stiles tells him stepping behind the main counter. He keeps the more common items there, just so he doesn't have to run to the back every time. "Werewolves being pesky?"

"Not at the moment," Deaton says carefully. "But you never know."

"True, especially since you aren't an emissary these days." Stiles comments as he accepts money from Deaton and passes over the jar of ash. 

"No, I'm not," Deaton replies grabbing the jar and yanking it back to himself. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Stiles calls out as he watches Deaton exit. Then he whips out his phone and dials a familiar number. 

"What?" Peter's annoyed voice echoes through the phone. "Aren't you working?"

Shrugging, Stiles answers, "Yeah, but I already irritated one of my customers into leaving and tortured a another for being annoying so i think we'll be fine."

Peter snorts, "Maybe you aren't cut out for customer service."

"It's not my fault," Stiles whines, "I've worked with one of them before and he's a lot more cooperative after he experiences torture, as for the one who I annoyed, well that was Deaton."

"Understandable than," Peter hums, "I'll see you later, somethings just come up."

"Don't kill anyone," Stiles says in way of a goodbye as he hangs up before Peter could respond. 

The day goes by quickly after that, in fact rest of the week does too. Before Stiles knows it, the next Monday has arrived and he's standing in the middle of his shop rearranging his shelves. 

The bells at the door jingle as it opens and he yells loudly as he moves a mortar and pestle to make room for a book. 

"Welcome to Runed," Stiles greets, "If you need any assistance I'm over here."

There's no answer, and Stiles instantly stands to investigate his newest customer. A thick, roiling nausea sets in Stiles's stomach as he makes eye contact with a pretty brunette. 

"Hello," she answers and Stiles knows that she's planning something, something he can't do anything about right now with out affecting the balance. "I wanted to know if I could get mistletoe?"

"Of course," Stiles replies as he turns to go get some and attempts to ignore the prickling in the back of his neck as she stares. 

"I was worried I was at the wrong place, you know," She casually tells him as Stiles rings her up. "What with the cheesy name."

"What changed your mind?" Stiles questions as he counts out her change. "The warm, welcoming environment?"

"No," she laughs, "You did. I saw the tattoo runes on your neck, that's powerful magic."

Stiles shifts uncomfortably as he bags the jar of mistletoe, "I just thought they were pretty."

Laughter peels out of her, before cutting off suddenly and leaving the woman staring at Stiles with calculating eyes. 

"Jennifer Blake," She tells him offering a hand. 

He places her bag in it instead of shaking as he responds, "Stiles Argent."

The edges of her lips twitch at his avoidance of skin to skin contact, but he knows better than touch strange witches who give him bad feelings. 

"Goodbye, Ms. Blake," Stiles says maintaining a civil tone.

Her nostrils flare, but she heads towards the door all the same, "Goodbye."

After she leaves, he closes up his shop and goes to pick up Allison who had stayed at school late for tutoring. He has just pull d into the parking lot; when Allison and Scott emerge from the school, their interlocked hands swinging slightly. 

"I got to go," he hears Allison say as she presses a goodbye kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. "That's Stiles."

Stiles almost giggles at the tension that runs through Scott's body. The teen is still cautious of him, both because of his friendship with Peter and the fact that he took Gerard that night. 

"Why are you the one picking me up?" Allison asks clambering over into the seat. "You haven't been able to for like a week and whenever I ask why you just say your busy!"

"I am busy," Stiles tells her as they pull out of the parking lot. 

Allison snorts, "Doing what? I can't even guess seeing as how you still haven't told us what you did while you were gone!"

"Maybe someday, I'll tell you, but not now." Stiles answers; "As for why I'm busy, a boy does have to work."

"You have a job," She questions eyebrows rising, "Doing what? And better yet; why didn't you just tell me instead of saying you were busy?"

Stiles grin is still tight as he thinks back to his earlier visitor. 

"I'm a cash register at a store," Stiles simplifies. "And you, little miss nosey, didn't get to know because I wanted to torture you as long as possible."

"Fine," Allison rolls her eyes as they park in the drive way to her house. "Now, are you coming in?"

"No thanks," Stiles laughs looking at the house. "Mom wouldn't appreciate an unannounced guest and I've got dinner plans."

"You mean Mom would appreciate you coming over unannounced?" Allison asks her voice laden with curiosity. "You can tell the truth, both me and Dad have noticed the tension between you two."

"It's nothing," Stiles reassures, "She just doesn't like not knowing where I've been."

"So tell us," Allison begs and Stiles heart breaks a little bit. 

Shaking his head, he replies, "I can't."

"Why not," Allison wonders, her eyes bright with tears. 

"Go inside," Stiles instructs. "And let this go."

"How can I?" She says feeling numb, drained. "Can you at least tell me if you were okay?"

"I'm okay Ally," Stiles answers pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

"I don't believe you," her voice cracks, "You're to different now, whether or not you admit it something happened."

"I found my calling," Stiles laughs, "Imagine Ally, I ran away and I found myself."

Allison just shakes her head, and steps out of the car slamming the door behind herself. He aches to soothe her hurt, but he isn't ready to reveal himself to his family just yet; not when they still see him as plain old Stiles. 

Allison slams the door to her house, and Stiles goes home to Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

His whole hidden life is almost revealed to his family when Stiles comes across Jennifer Blake the second time. He's out to lunch with his family, nothing fancy just Mexican, when she walks by. 

Her face lights up as she spots them and Stiles twitches as he feels the wrongness that she brings, the fresh tainted power of sacrifice, virgin if he's right. 

The feel of her power, how wrong it is, stolen as it is, is more than enough excuse for Stiles to fight. Even now, he can feel the magic running through his tattoos heating as if prepping for battle. She's tipped the scale of the balance, and now he can rid the world of her, but not here, not now as she waves to Allison and comes over to speak. 

"Allison," She greets her voice unpleasantly chipper. "Stiles, so you did mean you were Allison's family, I wasn't sure you were actually an Argent what with the-"

"Yes, Ms. Blake," Stiles interrupts ignoring both the emphasis she'd placed on Argent and how his family is staring at them, wondering where they'd met. "I'm Allison's brother."

"Fascinating," She hums and Stiles hisses as a wave of her sickly power roils and comes towards him in a wave. 

Recognizing it as a spell to determine how strong he is, Stiles relaxes. He doesn't need to do anything, the circular runes tattooed down his spine for protection would make him appear far less powerful than he really is, would mislead her. 

Sure enough, only seconds later Stiles sees sees some tension slip out of her body as she begins to become confident in her ability to overpower him. 

"Ms. Blake," Chris cuts in, "At risk of sounding rude, would you mind allowing us to finish our lunch, it's a family event."

"Oh course," She agrees, but after she sends Stiles a wink, "I'll see you later, Stiles."

"What was that about?" Allison laughs. "Do you have a thing with my teacher?"

"No," Stiles snaps, feeling disgusted with the idea that he'd ever have something with a balance tipper like her. 

Allison's face turns to hurt at Stiles rough tone, and sighing Stiles runs a hand over his face. "Sorry, that was rude. You know who I actually have a thing with anyway."

"Really," Allison hisses, "That's still going on?"

"Care to fill in your parents?" Chris asks, eyebrows raised. 

"Nope," Stiles answers, "Let it suffice to say, I'm already in a relationship and I'm not interested in Ally's teacher."

"Where do you know her from than?" Chris wonders curiously. 

"Work," comes the curt answer that causes Victoria's head to snap towards Stiles. 

"No Mom," he says, catching her gaze and understanding exactly what she wants to know, "Not that work."

At least not yet, she'll probably become Guardian work tonight though. It won't do for him to leave the Druid alone to continue her sacrifices. 

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly, if you ignore Chris's subtle attempts to learn who he was seeing and Allison's always shifting every time it came up. 

In the end, Stiles is saved from it all by a phone call. Normally, Stiles would ignore it, but this one came through on his phone he used for work, and not the shop.

"Excuse me," Stiles says as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a flip phone. With a grimace, Stiles heads out to the back alley to take the call.

"Yes," he answers the phone gruffly, wondering who has opted to bother him.

A wheezy, tired voice comes in through the speakers, "Stiles its me!"

"Ollie," Stiles questions, "What's wrong? Why are you calling?"

"There's a demon here; nothing to high level, but it's definitely a problem. There's been four deaths so far."

"I can't come tonight," Stiles confesses, "There's a Darach I need to take care of here, I should be able to come out tomorrow, but I won't be at full power. Plan for me to stay and recuperate a week."

"Alright," Ollie agrees, "See you then."

Stiles flips the phone shut, no need for goodbyes when he'll see the man tomorrow. Sighing, Stiles heads back to the table when his family is paying the bill. 

"Sorry about that, work." Stiles tells them as they walk out. 

Allison's smile is all fake sugar as she asks, "What is it you do these days?"

He curses how perceptive she is, and wonders why he ever bothered to tell her that he's a cashier. She'll only have more questions once he explains he has to go away. 

"I'm a cashier," Stiles says opting to stick with what's at least somewhat truthful (he does act as a cashier at his store). "However, I also do some free lance web-design. That was a client, one who insists that we meet in person so I'm afraid, I'll have to leave for a week or so."

"No," Allison yelps as she hugs him tight, "Don't leave again."

"It's alright Ally," Stiles soothes running a hand through her hair, "It's only for a week. I'll be back."

"Let your brother go," Victoria says, getting involve in the conversation for once. "This is something he needs to do, he'll be back though."

Stiles makes eye contact with his mother's cold gaze and nods. It's obvious she realizes how important the situation is, otherwise she wouldn't take part in the conversation.

"Fine," Allison huffs, "But if you're late getting back, I'll gut you myself!"

"Yeah," Stiles laughs, "I bet you'd try."

"When do you leave," Chris asks. 

Stiles reaches his jeep and opens the door as he answers, "Tomorrow, I'm going home to pack right now."

His family let's him go with little protest, but he can feel his mother's cold eyes tracking him until he pulls out on to the highway. 

He does pack when he gets home, if only so he doesn't have to after he fights the Darach. Chances are he'll just want to sleep instead. 

 

"Where are you going," Peter asks as he sprawls across the sofa lazily and opens one eye to peer at Stiles. 

"New York, only for a week though, there's a demon problem." Stiles explains as he sets down his now filled bag and down besides Peter. 

"A demon?" The wolf questions, "Now that does sound interesting, you'll have to tell me more when you return."

"I will," Stiles mumbles into the shoulder his face is pressed against. "Later, now I'm gonna nap before I go fight."

Peter simply chuckles as he cards his fingers through Stiles' hair and sends him off to sleep. They're still in the same position three bourse later when Stiles finally awakens. 

"Ugh," he moans as he pulls away from the reading werewolf. "I am not in the mood to go out and fight her."

Peter shrugs, "Then just kill her, don't bother with the theatrics of duel. Ambush works best anyway."

"I can't ambush her," Stiles admits. "She is actually pretty powerful, and her wards have been gone over by other magic users, so she can sense me coming."

Peter's gaze sharpens, "You'll still be okay though, right?"

"Well yeah, I don't need the element of surprise, it just helps." Stiles says as he steps off the couch to stretch his tight limbs. 

"Hmm," Peter hums, untucked his legs and allowing them to fill Stiles' empty space. As he flips his book back open he addresses Stiles once more, "Good luck then."

"Thanks," Stiles replies drily as he steps out the door into the cool Autumn air. 

The sun has just barely set when Stiles sets foot in Jennifer Blake's apartment. Unfortunately, the room is completely empty, and Stiles is forced to activate a tracking spell. 

A small groan escapes his lips as Stiles see that she's all the way across town. Unlike a wolf, Stiles doesn't enjoy stalking his prey; he's much rather have it done and over with. Still, he follows the spell until he's standing besides Jennifer as she wraps a garrote around a young lifeguards throat. 

"Drop it," he commands summoning the weapon away from her. Jennifer's head snaps towards him, and the life guard scrambles to his knees and crawls away. 

Her grin only grows as she realizes whose interrupted her, "Stiles, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Oh, I know I can," Stiles purrs stalking around her. 

"Obviously, you haven't realized what power I've stolen." She laughs, "I've killed alphas, I have the power of one sacrifice already."

"I don't need that," Stiles answers. "I can beat you without it."

"Oh how exciting," She says sensually caressing the words, "Let's play than."

Those words are all it takes to start a delicate dance between them. Jennifer begins it with a well aimed spell that produces a choking purple smoke. Stiles waves it away easily, and watches as Jennifer's eyes widen at his show of power. 

"Who are you," She asks, "Magic users as strong as you never go undetected."

"Well," Stiles hums throwing his arm out and watching as his tattooed bird flock comes to life and flys at Jennifer, pecking he face. "I wouldn't call myself undetected, I'm sure you've heard the name the Guardian."

Jennifer's face contorts as she banishes the bird flock back to Stiles arms. Blood is dripping down down her face as she snarls, "Like I would believe a child like you could be as powerful as that."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Really, Jennifer? Even now you continue to underestimate me."

Jennifer wipes blood from her cheek and throws it into the air, there it multiplies and moves towards Stiles. It hits his protective barrier with a thud, before burning through it like acid. Stiles neutralizes it by catching it with the magical net that jumps from his tattoo on the outsides of his arms. 

He whips the net around, and grins as the hiss that occurs when Jennifer's own acid his her cheek. He can't help, but enjoy that her pain comes from her own weapon. 

"Just die already!" She screams in anger, her skin beginning to glow. 

Stiles drops to the ground just in time to avoid the burst of fire that comes from her. Jumping back to his feet, Stiles summons wind to knock Jennifer off of her feet. 

As soon as she's off her feet, Stiles sprints to her side and takes out his enchanted dagger, guaranteed to kill anything. With a grunt, he slams the dagger down in to her chest. 

Power bursts out of her, flying past Stiles in a aquamarine blur only to return to Jennifer's body and then travels up into Stiles body. His head snaps backwards as power rushes through his veins and his skin begins to glow brightly. 

When the power finally stops coursing through him, Stiles slowly releases the excess power that wasn't really hers; Alpha power leaks out of him alongside with that of her virgin sacrifice. He stops only when all he has left is his own power alongside with Jennifer's. Her magic is already melding with his own, bending underneath his will. It's beautiful in a way, how magic users can take in the power of others without disturbing the balance. 

"Thanks dear," Stiles says as he crouches down over Jennifer's body and pats her cheek. "I needed that little top off before that demon tomorrow. Though I have to admit, I thought you would've been smart enough to ward your magic so I couldn't take it."

Stretching out, Stiles pops his knuckles, "Alrighty, now to deal with the body."

It's only as Stiles presses his bloody hands down into her chest and lets a small trickle of magic enter her body and slowly disintegrate it that he realizes he talking to himself. 

"God, I need some fucking sleep," Stiles moans wiping his hands off on his jeans. 

The trip home goes by smoothly, interrupted by nothing, and Stiles is horribly relieved. He's far to lazy to want to deal with anything else tonight, and is glad when he can just crawl into bed with Peter. The werewolf barely even twitches when Stiles presses his cold hands up against his rib cage, and Stiles smiles tiredly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ollie," Stiles greets as he steps out of the airport and runs straight into his friend. 

"Stiles," she grins eyes crinkling around the edges as swoops down with lips pursed. 

Stopping her halfway with a hand between them, Stiles shakes his head, "No can do, I'm taken."

A flash of hurt appears on Ollie's face and Stiles is quick to place a reassuring hand on her own, "Hey, just because I'm taken now doesn't mean I've replaced you and Kyle. You two are still my magical anchors, it just means I'm not gonna sleep with you."

Ollie cheers instantly and slips back into her normal lewd personality. 

"It doesn't have to mean you can't have a little fun," Ollie suggest wriggling her eyebrows. "I won't tell if you don't."

"I don't need to tell," Stiles answers sliding into a taxi besides Ollie. "He can smell it, he's a werewolf."

"Oh, I can see why you don't need a no strings lay," Ollie hums leaning in, "A man and a werewolf? That sounds hot!"

Stiles doesn't answer right away to busy staring out the window and wondering when Peter and him became monogamous. They'd never expressly stated it, and he's need actually tired to sleep with anyone else, but he feels that Peter would be unhappy if he slept with Ollie and he doesn't particularly feel the need to do it. 

"Stiles," Ollie whines poking him in the side, "Listen to me."

"Sorry, sorry," Stiles apologies slapping her hand away. 

"Now, as I was saying," Ollie begins and Stiles listens closely this time as she begins a detailed explanation of the demon, Onoskelis. 

Apparently, her natural form is that of a woman only with the legs of a mule. However, she's capable of changing them to that of a normal human woman. 

"Don't worry," Ollie babbles, "You should still be able to tell who she is, when she's changed her leg's shape there's an aura that magic users can see."

"Have you seen her yet," Stiles asks as the taxi pulls to a stop in front of the old house they'd rented together. 

"No," Ollie replies wrinkling her nose, "Kyle came across her torturing some teenager and tried to fight her off. She ended up leaving, but only after giving him a concussion and some bruises."

They walk into the house where Kyle looks up from the vegetables he's chopping and waves, "Hey, Stiles!"

"He's not up for the threesome," Ollie informs Kyle as she walks into another room. 

"Why not," Kyle pouts, "You've always been our best lay."

"He has a boyfriend," Ollie mocks returning to the room and pressing her lips against Kyle. "Nice little werewolf."

Stiles snorts, "I wouldn't call him nice."

"Oh," Kyle prompts raising a brow as he continues his meal preparations. "Tell us more."

Stiles bangs his head against the counter. "We aren't talking about this!"

"We totally are!" Kyle crows as Ollie sticks out her tongue. 

They end up winning, and Stiles tells them about Peter during dinner. He's reluctant, and they have to drag the information out of him, but by the end of the meal they know the gist of his relationship with Peter (including the enthusiastic goodbye sex they'd had that morning). 

"I think he's good for you," Ollie tells him as they clear the table. 

Stiles shrugs, "I guess. Now, I'm going to bed, might as well get some rest before dealing with your demon problem."

"Shut up," Kyle tells him shoving past, "You know that you wanted to come visit anyway, we just gave you an excuse."

Stiles rolls his eyes as he hugs them good night, "See you tomorrow morning."

When Stiles wakes up the next morning it's to the smell of cooked bacon and the sound of Ollie calling his name. He goes to her willingly, and stuffs his face with bacon and eggs. 

"So," he begins after they finish eating, "Where should we start?"

"I'm thinking the alleyway down by our favorite Chinese restaurant, that's where I saw her that one time and you two should be able to get a magical signature." Kyle explains. 

"You aren't coming?" Stiles pouts as he remembers how fun it can be to hunt with both of them. 

"Nah," Kyle answers, "I'm not supposed to take part in any magic until my concussion is gone."

"Fine," Stiles sighs, "At least I've got Ollie."

"Damn right you do," she agrees nodding approvingly. 

"Get out of here," Kyle urges as he tries to hide his smile, "Give the bitch hell."

Ollie snorts with laughter, "It funny cause she's a demon!"

Patting her on the head, Stiles nods, "We get it Ollie, calm down."

Eventually, they make it to the alleyway Kyle had mentioned and work together to weave a tracking spell. They don't need the help, each could do it on their own, but it's simply easier to conserve power if they work together, and Stiles has learned it's always best to have excess power.

The spell leads them some where neither expect: a dance recital. It's easy enough for Stiles to determine which ballerina is Onoskelis once he switches to seeing with magic. Her aura is like nothing he's ever seen before, giving off short rapid bursts of light that shimmers in front of his eyes. It's beautiful, mesmerizing, deadly.

"Snap out of it," Stiles hisses as he notices Ollie become enthralled. 

She quickly jerks her head back upright, allowing the light to wash over her. 

"Sorry, sorry," Ollie grins, "She's hot."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "She's a demon with the legs of a mule."

"Everyone has their faults," Ollie shrugs. 

Stiles cuts off his response as the dance recital comes to a close and they begin their trip to the back. Onoskelis is going off stage with the rest of the dancers and Stiles struggles to keep an eye on her. 

Eventually, he gives up on discretion, "Onoskelis, a word if I may?"

"Who might you be?" She purrs turning around as she undoes a thickly coiled bun of black hair. It falls alluringly in her face, and Stiles chuckles at how blatantly Ollie checks her out. 

"Stiles Argent, the Guardian," he introduces himself. "This is my friend-"

Ollie cuts him off, "You don't need to know my true name, you may know me as the Raven."

"I've heard of you two," Onoskelis hums, "The Mage and his little batteries, speaking of which, where's the Magpie? Shouldn't he be here, or is he still smarting from our last encounter?"

Hissing, Ollie throws herself at Onoskelis, and her hands radiate yellow fire magic. Still, she need reaches the demon's body, thrown aside by a force she can't see. 

Hearing her antagonized scream, Stile opts to attack from a distance. He sends out rings of intense, laser like energy and hopes that they hit their target. They do and Onoskelis screams in fury. 

In retaliation she gives a blast of pure power that sends him flying backwards. Crying out, Stiles lands flat of his back and is winded.

Then Ollie's warm hand touched him, thumb rubbing over their matching tattoos and he can breath again. Her power pours into him, and while it's not the same as when he has both Kyle and her, he's still thrumming with energy. 

"Onoskelis," Stiles says, eyes glowing bright gold and voice radiating raw strength. Power drips from him as he stares down at the demon speaking in a voice that's both overly full, and lacking at the same time. It's a voice he shares with Ollie, and yearns for Kyle to join. 

"What is this," the demons shrieks eyes widening.

Stiles steps forwards, Ollie moving as if she's a part of him, "You've distributed the balance, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"What are you," She gasps as she stares the magic fusion she'd wrongly assumed was an urban legend. 

"You have no defense?" Stiles asks, "Then I have no choice, but to to declare you guilty of disrupting the balance."

"I'm sorry," The demon whispers even as she's picked up in a large swirl of light. "I'm sorry."

Then, within the blink of an eye, she's gone never to be seen from again. Ollie and Stiles give identical chuckles, still functioning in unison. Then, Stiles slowly returns the power that isn't his; it's like coming down from a high as he slowly parts with what makes him feel strong. 

"That was fun," Ollie giggles once she's finally had her power fully restored. 

"It was," Stiles smiles looping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing his knuckles against her head. "We haven't done this in forever!"

"Whose fault is that," Ollie pouts as they begin the trip back towards the house. "Oh yeah, yours!"

"Leave me alone," Stiles instructs flicking her nose, "You know I went back for Ally."

"Yeah," Ollie sighs, "But I've still missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too. But we can still see each other, you know where to find me." Stiles tells her with a kiss to her cheek. 

She pushes him away, but nods slowly, "Yeah, and next time Kyle can join us. Our meld felt kind of empty without him."

"Your right," Stiles agrees as the house comes into their eyesight. "Come on down to Beacon Hills and we can work together, I'm sure there will be some disaster we'll need to meld for."

"True," Kyle agrees as he grabs Ollie and brings her in for a kiss. "How'd the fight go?"

"Good, missed you though." Ollie tells him and Stiles smiles as he squeezed past them and through the door frame. 

He stays for the rest of the week, going out to dinner and catching up with Ollie and Kyle. They hear about his new shop and crow in excitement, promising to drop by soon. 

All to soon, he's on a plane back to Beacon Hills, happy to be going home, but wondering when he'll see his friends again. The plane touched down, and Stiles is surprised to find Peter standing there and waiting despite Stiles not having told him when his plane landed.

"You're friend Ollie called me," Peter explains at the sight of Stile's raised brows. "She also said something about how I should fuck you really hard, because you wouldn't fuck them the whole time you were there."

Stiles hums as a light blush reappears on his face, "I just didn't feel like having sex with them."

"I can hear you lying," Peter growls as he places his face in the crook of Stiles neck. "You just wanted to be exclusive with me." 

"Maybe," Stiles grunts still trying to hide how he really feels. "But only if you want to."

"Stiles," Peter sighs, "I've been scenting you since you stepped of the plan smelling like strangers, what do you think I want?"

Then, before Stiles can answer, Peter is kissing him passionately, not caring at all that they're in the center of the airport. Eventually, they end up at Stiles' flat, where Stiles enjoys Peter taking him apart slowly. 

When Stiles goes back into work the next day, he has a smile that nothing can destroy. It even stays on his face as he rolls his eyes at Deucalion's dramatic entrance. 

"How can I help you?" Stiles asks raising a brow at the blood drenched werewolf. 

"You reek of Peter Hale," Deucalion replies wrinkling his nose and completely ignoring the question. "Did you even shower before coming in?"

"Since when is that your business?" Stiles questions. "What'd you really come in for?"

"Several things," Deucalion admits, "First, to get more of that salve you make. Second, to inform you that's I'll be moving along soon, with out the alpha."

"Thank god," Stiles breathes, "I did not want to deal with any drama you stirred up."

Deucalion is the one to roll his eyes this time, "I wasn't going to stir up drama, I was going to request that a certain alpha join me."

"By that you mean the potential True Alpha, don't you?" Stiles wonders as he ducks behind the counter to find the already prepared salve for Deucalion. 

"Yes," Deucalion admits, "I don't think he'll achieve that status however. Theres no one there to push him."

Stiles shrugs as he hands over the salve in exchange for money, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

It's months later, when Ollie and Kyle come to visit Stiles. They stay at the very same hotel Stiles had when he first moved here (though they occasionally sleep over at Stiles') and go out to dinner with Peter and him. 

Peter falls in love with Ollie's inappropriate jokes and Kyle's ability to remain level-headed, and Stiles, Stiles is just glad to see the family he's made getting along (he knows his born family could never accept the magical world he lives in and the people he loves).

"Come on," Stiles demands shoving a biscuit in his mouth, "We're going to be late!"

"We can't be late," Kyle reasons as he walks into the room, "You own the shop and set your own hours."

"Yeah," Stiles whiles, "And I set them for right now!"

"Calm down," Ollie tells him rolling her eyes as she strolled in, "I'm ready if you are."

"Thank god," Stiles mutters as he grabs his keys off the table. 

Peter shakes his head at him, "It's your own fault, you're the one who agreed to let them shadow you to work."

"Whatever," Stiles pouts as he heads out the door, "Take their side, I don't care."

"Yes, you do!" Peter yells after him as the door slams behind the trio. 

The drive to the store is filled with Ollie and Kyle chattering excitedly. He's not sure why they're so excited to see his shop, it's nothing special, but he's glad that they are. His days in the shop can get rather lonely and it'll be nice to have the company. 

He's right, once the pair stops running around excitedly the settle down and keep him company. Of course, they do stop to wander around the shop every once in a while and Kyle even buys some things (with a discount of course), but when that happens Stiles just watches them happily. 

Ollie and Kyle are out picking up lunch from the deli down the street, when the bell chimes signifying the arrival of a customer (not an uncommon thing). However, this time is made different, because it's Allison who walks up to his counter. 

"Ally," he asks in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widen in surprise as she realizes who is standing in front of her, "Stiles?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stiles wonders as he tries to distract her from the fact that he's working in a magic shop. 

It doesn't work and she opts not to answer instead questioning him, "Do you work here?"

"I told you i was a cashier," he replies, "But why are you here?"

Allison is watching him with narrowed eyes as she admits, "I came here to get magical help."

"Well, you came to the right place," Kyle tells her and Stiles curses himself for not putting a bell on the back door.

Ollie nods her agreement, "Stiles here is a whiz at magic."

Allison bursts into laughter, "Don't be silly, Stiles doesn't do magic."

"Yeah don't be silly you two," Stiles chokes out with false laughter. "Ally's right."

"Dude," Ollie says turning to gape at Stiles. "This is Allison?"

Kyle's eyes are wide, "And you never told her?"

"Never told me," Allison repeats, "You mean Stiles can actually do magic?"

"Well, yeah," Stiles says sheepishly. It's only because of experience that he knows to duck the punch coming at him. "Is that strictly necessary?"

"Yes," Allison huffs. "You have magic! Which you never told us about, do you know how helpful that could've been with Gerard and Deucalion?"

Stiles can't help it, he burst into hysterical laughter, "Deucalion!"

Ollie and Kyle are chuckling right behind him, "Come on Stiles, you know she hasn't learned about the real big bads."

"Sorry," Stiles apologies to Allison who is watching them in confusion, "But Deucalion wasn't going to seriously injure you, he just wanted another Alpha. I mean, he was totally willing to kill you, but he wouldn't because he knew I was around. As for Gerard, I killed him, so I did help."

Allison is tense as her eyes rack over Stiles face, "So you really use magic?"

"I do," Stiles answers, keeping it short, not wanting to overwhelm her. 

She nods, "How did you even get magic?"

"I've always had it," Stiles explains shrugging. "It wasn't active until after I ran away though."

Allison still appears to be in shock as she speaks, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You're from a family of hunters," Ollie snorts, "Do you really expect him to feel like it's safe to tell you?"

"I feel like he should've taken a risk," Allison snaps and Kyle glares, not liking the tone she's adopted. 

However, before he can say anything about it, Stiles does, "Don't get mad and drag my friends into this. They thought you knew."

"I thought i knew you," Allison mumbles, beginning to look a lot more like herself. "But we can talk later, I did come here for a reason."

"By all means than," Kyle begins leaning across the counters. 

Ollie cuts him off, "Tell us your reason."

"Someone's turned my friend Derek back into a teenager, he's lost his memories and everything." Allison explains. 

Stiles nods slowly, "Yes, We can work with that, on one condition."

"What," Allison asks suspicion flitting across her face. 

Stiles is proud of her suspicion, it proves she isn't stupid enough to fully trust him after his long disappearance. A good thing, seeing as how Stiles isn't sure he would be able to keep the trickle of condescension off his face had she been so dumb. 

"Peter come with me," Stiles bargains, "I told him he could watch next time I worked with Ollie and Kyle."

Allison's brows raise, "I don't recall saying they were coming."

"Of course they are," Stile retorts, "You can't expect me to perform a spell that powerful all in my own, it would wipe out my reserve stores and leave me defenseless."

Allison's face becomes a bit more apprehensive as she thinks, and Stiles smiles internally as his fib begins to work. He could do the spell by himself without depleting his stores, but it would still make a dent in them which was more than Stiles was comfortable with when he didn't need to tap them at all. 

"Fine," Allison allows, "They can come, but we choose the time and the place."

"Deal," Stiles agrees, "You can tell me at dinner tonight, now get beck to school."

Allison leaves, and Stiles instantly lurches forward to slam his head into the counter, "How is this my life?"

"I don't know," Kyle says as he sticks a hand between the counter and Stiles' head and prevents their collision. 

Ollie just sticks out a tongue, "Should've told her!"

"Oh good idea," Stiles mocks, "Lets tell the hunter's daughter her long lost brother has magic powers all the sudden, like that wouldn't make her suspicious!"

"Maybe," Ollie allows, "But she's a part of a pack, you know she wasn't going to try to kill you."

"Actually," Kyle hedges, "It's possible that being in a wolf pack would make her territorial, and she'd be more likely to consider Stiles a threat."

"Whose side are you on," Ollie hisses as she stops Stiles renewed efforts to slam his head into the counter. 

"No ones, just trying to give everyone information," Kyle defend himself, as he shrinks away from his girlfriend's glare. 

"Come on," Ollie grunts as she tugs Stiles away from the counter. "kyle will man the shop, we're going to call Peter."

"Why?" Stiles whines, "I'm not in the mood."

"Jesus Christ," Ollie swears throwing her hands up, "I know; that's why I'm telling you to call him, he puts you in a better mood. Besides, don't you think he'll want to know he'll get to watch us in action soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Stiles agrees as he pulls out his phone and stumbles into the back alley. 

Peter is as excited as Ollie predicted, maybe more so if the way he tried to initiate phone sex is an indicator. Stiles turns him down politely, with promises that he'll do it sometime soon when he isn't in the middle of a grungy alley. Still despite the lack of phone sex, Stiles is much calmer when he walks into the shop. 

"I'm going to go pick Ally up from school, and drive her back to the 'rents house for dinner. You two can close up." Stiles informs them as he snags his long since forgotten sandwich and saunters out towards his jeep. 

Today, picking up Allison is different and two separate instincts war inside of him as he watches her hesitate before reaching for the handle. He's both simultaneously glad to see she possess caution, and sad to see her direct it at him. Still he pushes it aside and greets her as warmly as always. 

"Anyway," Stiles continues once pleasantries are out of the way, "Have you decided on a time and place yet?"

"Yes, we have," Allison informs him and Stiles takes special note of her use of a plural. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock at Greenvale Park."

Stiles nods, "Good location, discreet. I do have one question though, am I allowed to know which of your friends are coming or is it a surprise?"

Allison fezzes as she plans out her next move, "I suppose you can know. Derek, of course, will be there, alongside Scott, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd."

"Fun," Stiles chirps, "I haven't met most of them."

Allison shakes her head at him as they pull up in front of the Argents' home and walk in. 

With the details established, time before the ritual passes even quicker than Stiles thought it would. Before he knows it, Stiles finds himself standing before a pack of wolves with Kyle, Ollie, and Peter right besides him. 

"I'm Stiles," He introduces himself. "Allison's brother."

"We know," one of them grunts before another playfully punches him in the arm and steps forwards to introduce the whole pack. 

"Nice to meet you," Stiles says, "Now, where's my patient?"

"Does it count as a patient if he's a witch," Stile over hears Scott and his mouth twists in a grimace at the word witch. 

"I'm here," Derek steps forwards and Stiles smiles blindingly at him. 

"Follow me," Peter demands as he leads the younger Derek to the center of a salt ring. "Stay here while they work their magic."

Snorting Stiles turns to Peter, "That was a good one, you meant literally working magic!"

"Yes Stiles," Peter answers dryly. "I'm quite aware of what I meant."

Sticking out his tongue, Stiles turns back to Ollie and Kyle linking hands with them. Fingers trace identical tattoos and Stiles breaths in deeply as the power begins its natural ebb and flow. 

When Stiles next opens his eyes, he can tell by the lacks muffled gasps that they're glowing. Still, he ignores them as he heads to Derek, his anchors still attached to his hands and feeding him power.

"Derek Hale," Stiles says and the name leaves his mouth with the thundering of a thousand stampeding elephants. "You have been wrongly punished, and we grant you reprieve. Do you accept?"

"I do," the teenaged boy says, and suddenly there's a flash of bright lights and a pained shout tears through the air. 

Erica and Boyd launch themselves forwards snarling, only to be frightened off by Peter who stalks between them and the magic users. 

"Look you idiotic pups," Peter growls pointing at the circle when a correctly aged Derek now stood, "He's fine."

The werewolf pack run to Derek and completely ignore everyone else in the clearing. Only Allison and Peter watch as the magic using trio alters the ebb of their magic and veins of light shift beneath their pale skin. A soft sigh escapes all three of them at once as the slowly release hands. 

"I've missed that," Kyle practically puts as he lets go of Stiles and reaches for Ollie."

Ollie's nose goes up in the air, "Well if you weren't getting hurt all the time, you'd be able to do it more often."

The two of them dissolve into an argument and Peter wraps his arms about Stile's waist, "I'll admit, I'm impressed."

A breathy chuckle escapes Stiles' lips as he presses his forehead against Peter's, "God, I love you."

"Well of course," Peter sniffs causing Stiles to pinch his ass. His eyes soften at that and he looks at the younger man, "I love you too."

"Good," Stiles huffs as they turn to look at Ollie and Kyle who are still bickering, "Because you're stuck with me."


End file.
